1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology useful for initiating and controlling a lighting equipment. The invention is meant to provide an initiating and controlling method that is capable of effectively preventing a lighting equipment from the occurrence of flicker of light during its use or in its initiating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the light sources utilized in the conventional lighting equipments (such as incandescent bulbs and energy-efficient bulbs) normally operate at a power level according to the specification required by the original manufacturers, many of the lighting equipments are additionally provided with light dimmers that modulate the overall power load of the lighting equipments in such a timely manner that enables the lighting equipments to meet the actual brightness requirement and to achieve the energy saving purpose. However, when a dimmer is used to modulate the power load of a lighting equipment, a flicker of light would often occur due to the change in waveforms.
Moreover, the conventional lighting equipments normally have the problem of flicker of light due to current fluctuation, irrespective of being provided with a dimmer or not. While the problem is particularly serious during the procedure of initiating a lighting equipment, it will occur at any moment during the operation of the lighting equipment, resulting in a deterioration of the illumination quality and causing eye fatigue and even visual degeneration of a user.